my_lifetime_is_a_basedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Substitute
The Substitute is the seventh episode of Glee's second season and the twenty-ninth episode overall. It premiered on November 16, 2010. Gwyneth Paltrow debuts as guest star in this episode, portraying Holly Holliday, a substitute Spanish teacher who takes over the New Directions when Will gets sick. She sings three songs in this episode: one as a duet with Rachel, one as lead with the New Directions, and one as a duet with Will, with back-up from the New Directions. Jessalyn Gilsig returns for her role as Terri. The episode was directed by Ryan Murphy and written by Ian Brennan. Plot Cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester is appointed acting principal of William McKinley High School after having Principal Figgins infected with the flu. Glee club director Will Schuester is also infected, he sees the kids as if they were toddlers, meaning he has to have at least a life-threatening fever of 41C/105.8F fever to be hallucinating this severely, then he takes time off work to recover. He is cared for by his ex-wife Terri and the two begin to reconnect and end up sleeping together. Will's lessons are covered by substitute teacher Holly Holliday, whose unconventional methods include discussing Lindsay Lohan in Spanish, singing Conjunction Junction in English, and roleplaying as Mary Todd Lincoln (Mary Todd Lincoln in the house!) in History. She agrees to take over the glee club (at Kurt's urging) in Will's absence and impresses the entire club, minus co-captain Rachel Berry, with her rendition of Cee Lo Green's Forget You (also known as'' F*** You''). She later wins over Rachel by duetting with her on Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag from Chicago. Will has a dream , performing Make 'Em Laugh with Mike and then woke up with a feverish state. during Conjunction Junction]] Club member Kurt Hummel neglects his best friend, Mercedes Jones, in favor of his new friend Blaine Anderson. Mercedes is offended when Kurt tries to set her up on a date with a football player on the basis that they are both black, and feels left out when she accompanies Kurt and Blaine to dinner, where conversation is dominated by gay issues and icons. When Sue begins a healthy eating initiative and declares a ban on Tater Tots, Mercedes takes a defiant stance, because she feels that it is her right to choose what she eats for lunch. She organizes a student protest and fills the tailpipe of Sue's Le Car with Tots, which according to Sue caused $17,000 worth of damage to the car. Sue's initiative proves popular with the students' parents and her appointment as principal is made permanent. Meaning that she essentially has the power to achieve her lifelong dream of disbanding the Glee Club, which she does not do. She fires Will, who is later visited by Holly seeking advice. Holly feels out of her depth as a teacher, having enabled Mercedes' behavior. She confesses that she originally took her work seriously until a student punched her in the face, prompting her more laid-back approach. Terri arrives while they are talking and is angered by Holly's presence. Will tells her that their reunion was a mistake and asks her to leave his apartment and never return. Kurt confronts Mercedes, suggesting that she is substituting food for love and their friendship for a romantic relationship. Mercedes agrees to talk to Anthony, the student Kurt attempted to set her up with. As she departs, Kurt is approached by school bully Dave Karofsky, who threatens to kill him if Kurt reveals his closeted homosexuality. Kurt is terrified by this threat and temporarily unable to move. At the urging of the glee club members, Sue re-instates Will. Even though Sue can, seeing as she is the Principal, easily disband the Glee Club, which she has attempted to do so for nearly every episode she has appeared in. He suggests a group performance of Singing In the Rain, but the kids aren't into it. He asks for Holly's help to modernize it, resulting in a mash-up with Rihanna's Umbrella. Songs Unreleased Songs *'Conjunction Junction' from Schoolhouse Rock sung by Holly Holliday. Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Lindsey Sims-Lewis as Cameo Co-Stars *Loanne Bishop as Waitress *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Alexys Alonzo as Mini Santana *Lauren Boles as Mini Rachel *Loryn Shay Charbonnier as Mini Brittany *Jada Harris as Mini Mercedes *Evan Kishiyama as Mini Mike *Matthew Lepper as Mini Puck Others *Jake Vaughn as Mini Finn *Landon Zakhar as Mini Artie *Connor Berliner as Mini Sam *Avery Phillips as Mini Quinn Absent Cast Members *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel Trivia *Gwyneth said that the Singing in the Rain/Umbrella performance was so fun to do. She said she felt like a kid again. *Kevin commented that he got stuck in the wheelchair during Singing in the Rain/Umbrella because Lea Michele and the others made a competition out of kicking water towards him, soaking him. *It is ironic that Kurt tells Mercedes he doesn't want another Rachel-Jesse traitor debacle with Blaine, when Blaine himself gets into the same situation with Sebastian in Season 3 (When Blaine tells Sebastian New Directions was planning on doing Michael Jackson for Regionals). *In the episode Throwdown, Finn mentioned Gwyneth Paltrow while talking baby names with Quinn, saying how he thinks it's cool she named her baby Apple because he likes apples. In this episode, Gwyneth Paltrow appears as The Substitute. *Dominic Barnes, who currently plays Trent, also plays a student who can be seen in Holly Holiday's Spanish class. * Lindsay Lohan is mentioned by Holly during her Spanish class. She appears as a judge in Nationals episode. Errors *During the scene where Will imagines the Glee Club as 5 year olds, in the scene before Quinn isn't seen, but her mini-me is. This is due to her being sick on the day of shooting. *The boy who plays 5 year old Artie, can be seen moving his feet during the last group shot. *In the scenes with Rachel and Puck suggesting songs to perform they are wearing the same clothes but Will seems to have had taken his time to think about the Journey songs and find one that hasn't been performed. Quotes Gallery Mini4.jpg Mini3.jpg Mini2.jpg Mini10.jpg Mini8.jpg Mini7.png Mini6.jpg Mini13.png Mini12.jpg Mini11.jpg A-hallucination-1.jpg|The attack of the Mini Me's! Mini20.png Mini18.jpg Glee- Puck, Quinn, and Brittany Young.jpg tumblr m00ypqXcxe1rowwnqo1 1280.jpg tumblr m00ypqXcxe1rowwnqo2 500.jpg tumblr m00ypqXcxe1rowwnqo4 500.jpg tumblr m00ypqXcxe1rowwnqo5 500.jpg tumblr m00ypqXcxe1rowwnqo6 500.jpg Glee-glee-24432367-2560-1707.jpg BEDOL9bCAAAPvnM.png-large.png Tumblr mn405tC5PF1qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mn405tC5PF1qg2judo2 r1_250.gif Tumblr mn405tC5PF1qg2judo3 r1_250.gif Tumblr mn405tC5PF1qg2judo4 r1_250.gif tumblr mnq1hobRf11rahrxpo5 250.gif tumblr mnq1hobRf11rahrxpo6 250.gif tumblr mnq1hobRf11rahrxpo1 250.gif tumblr mnq1hobRf11rahrxpo2 250.gif tumblr mnq1hobRf11rahrxpo3 250.gif tumblr mnq1hobRf11rahrxpo4 250.gif tumblr mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mj1tc9UuqK1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mj1tc9UuqK1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mj1tc9UuqK1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mj1tc9UuqK1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mj1tc9UuqK1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mj1tc9UuqK1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mj1tc9UuqK1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mj1tc9UuqK1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mj1q274fBr1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mj1q274fBr1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mj1q274fBr1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr mj1q274fBr1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mj1q274fBr1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mj1q274fBr1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mj1q274fBr1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif tumblr mj1q274fBr1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr miludjBOhz1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr miludjBOhz1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr miludjBOhz1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr miludjBOhz1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr miludjBOhz1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr miludjBOhz1ra5gbxo4 250.gif BrOTPMeme UT4.gif 32fabrittana.gif 31fabrittana.gif 30fabrittana.gif 29fabrittana.gif 28fabrittana.gif 27fabrittana.gif 26fabrittana.gif 25fabrittana.gif 24fabrittana.gif tumblr_lyw9shG0Is1r9qk7no1_250.gif tumblr_lyw9shG0Is1r9qk7no2_250.gif tumblr_lyw9shG0Is1r9qk7no3_250.gif tumblr_lyw9shG0Is1r9qk7no4_250.gif tumblr_mw2qovWytR1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_mw2qovWytR1qaxxelo2_r1_250.gif Tumblr myv1fmZWrh1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr_myqwje4H0G1s3ruepo2_250.gif tumblr_myqwje4H0G1s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_myqwje4H0G1s3ruepo3_250.gif Cj222.png Cj111.jpg HOLLIDAY.jpg CONJY.jpg Tumblr miludjBOhz1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr miludjBOhz1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr miludjBOhz1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr miludjBOhz1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr miludjBOhz1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr miludjBOhz1ra5gbxo4 250.gif 162162120_640.jpg 186778155_640.jpg ForgetYou.png Hollyforget.gif Hollypiano.gif Glee_2x07_forget_you_snapshot-450x253.png GLEE_FORGET_YOU.jpeg Tumblr_m3veksv4Z11qjenjvo4_250.gif glee207_224.jpg gwyneth-paltrow-on-glee.jpg gwyneth-paltrow-sings-forget-you-on-glee.img.jpg Gwynneth_Forget You.jpg large_69462_Glee_11_16_2010GwynethPaltrow_ForgetYou_053_122_188lo.jpg ForgetUT.jpg ForgetHolly.jpg ForgetArtie.jpg imagesCA5S4C4X.jpg imagesCADFMKR9.jpg imagesCATIW4OB.jpg untitled3334.png imagesCATUBWBT.jpg ForgetYou.gif ForgetYou1.gif ForgetYou2.gif Make-em-laugh-pic-glee.jpg Laugh1.jpg Make-em-laugh-glee.jpg makeemlaugh1.jpg makeemlaugh2.jpg makeemlaugh3.jpg makeemlaugh4.gif makeemlaugh6.png makeemlaugh7.jpg makeemlaugh8.gif makeemlaugh9.gif makeemlaugh10.jpg 582907 1290295345768 full.jpg glee 2x07 nowadays hot honey rag snapshot.png glee207 485.jpg nowadays 2.png Patrow-mainother 1166315a.jpg The substitue-8 - Copy.jpg Glee-gwyneth-paltrow-lea-michele-e1289977805671.jpeg nowadays hot honey rag.jpg Hothoneyraaag.jpg NOWWWW.jpg Nhhr11.jpg NOWNOWADAYS.jpg nowadays.png Nowadays- honey bags rags.png nowawdays- hot honey rags.png nowadays rachel.png 5156454255_03295c58dd.jpg article-0-0BEF25BC000005DC-190_468x451.jpg Cast-shot-from-Singing-In-the-Rain-Umbrella-performance-The-Substitute-glee-20519089-2560-1738.jpg Ep_7_Singin'_In_The_Rain-Umbrella_7.jpg glee676876.jpg GLEE_Ep207-BTS_088.jpg glee207_798.jpg GLEE-UMBRELLA_240.jpg PQ-Umbrella-Singing-in-the-rain-dancing-quinn-and-puck-17043203-500-281.gif Singin_in_the_Rain_-_Umbrella.jpg v201012031154190473070.flv.jpg GLEE_-_Umbrella_Singin_In_the_Rain_Full_Perform.JPG Glee-umbrella.jpg BEDOL9bCAAAPvnM.png-large.png glee-gwyneth-2-560x334.jpg tumblr_myhht2xX9W1srxi9mo2_250.gif tumblr_myhht2xX9W1srxi9mo1_250.gif tumblr_myhht2xX9W1srxi9mo4_250.gif tumblr_myhht2xX9W1srxi9mo3_250.gif Tumblr n2exc3rrQC1qbdpqqo6 r1 250.gif tumblr_mqayspGaKx1qaxxelo1_r1_250k1.gif tumblr_mqayspGaKx1qaxxelo3_r1_250k2.gif tumblr_mqayspGaKx1qaxxelo2_r1_250k3.gif tumblr_mqayspGaKx1qaxxelo4_r1_250k4.gif tumblr_mexfarG2L01r9yr10o1_500k5.gif tumblr_lpobl1qBpm1qcpsrlo2_250k10.gif tumblr_lpoefjBLTL1qcpsrlo2_250kh2.gif tumblr_lp7tnq9eRh1qld44ko3_250kh4.gif|link=http://www.tumblr.com/dashboard tumblr_lp7tnq9eRh1qld44ko4_250kh5.gif tumblr_llyy9e7elC1qjehs0o1_500kh8.png tumblr_lihwoy7mFj1qcbl2lo1_500kh11.gif tumblr_li944k1Rlg1qzmy5qo1_500kh13.gif tumblr_mu4k8rjFYS1r7lepzo8_250.gif tumblr_mt2zgjdz4l1qzh21go1_250.gif tumblr_mt2zgjdz4l1qzh21go2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mt2zgjdz4l1qzh21go3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mt2zgjdz4l1qzh21go4_r1_250.gif tumblr_ngxzzyTt7K1qcphkpo1_250.gif tumblr_ngxzzyTt7K1qcphkpo2_250.gif tumblr_ngxzzyTt7K1qcphkpo3_250.gif tumblr_ngxzzyTt7K1qcphkpo4_250.gif tumblr_ngxzzyTt7K1qcphkpo5_250.gif tumblr_ngxzzyTt7K1qcphkpo6_250.gif tumblr_ngxzzyTt7K1qcphkpo7_250.gif tumblr_ngxzzyTt7K1qcphkpo10_250.gif tumblr_ngxzzyTt7K1qcphkpo8_250.gif tumblr_ngxzzyTt7K1qcphkpo9_250.gif Videos Navigational